Fireflies
by dont.kill.me.please
Summary: Hinata is raped by the Akatsuki. When Hinata finds out she is pregnant, she has no clue which monster is the baby’s father. What will she do six years later when the father turns out to be Sakura's new boyfriend? Rated M for sexual themes and rape.


07/03/2009 13:40:00

Overview:

When Hinata is raped by the Akatsuki, Naruto feels it is all his fault and wishes to help her. When Hinata finds out she is pregnant, she has no clue which monster is the baby's father. What will she do six years later when the father turns out to be Sakura's new boyfriend? Rated M for sexual themes, abuse, and explicit language. NaruHina, Saku? (It's a surprise) =)

Characters:

Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Akatsuki Organization

Ryuu Uzumaki

Rose Uzumaki

Kyuubi Uzumaki

"_Ow!!!" Hinata glanced sharply at Ryuu's hands, and gasped. Across the palm, there was a thick streak of blood. Her heart raced._

"_Naruto-kun!" Her husband raced into the room, took one look at his son's hands, and said calmly,_

"_I'll call Sakura." Rose, who was in Hinata's arms, let out a pitiful wail as the tears on her half brother's face glistened in the late afternoon sun._

"_Naruto-kun, what's wrong with Ryuu?" Sakura asked in her small apartment home. Naruto sat across from her, running a hand through his spiky hair._

"_He's got these cuts on the palms of his hands. Hinata-chan doesn't know where they came from. He was standing right next to her." Sakura's heart sped up a bit._

"_Sakura-chan, there's no butter left!" her boyfriend called from the kitchen. Sakura let her eyes wander to the palms of her own hands, and suddenly it struck her._

"_Naruto, I think my boyfriend might be able to help us out." She got up, went to the kitchen door and called to her boyfriend, who was trying to use mayonnaise to butter a badly cut piece of bread. "Hey, I think you're needed." He looked at her, a puppy dog expression on his face. She jerked her head. "C'mon. There's someone, or should I say some ones, that you need to meet." He followed Sakura, not wanting to provoke the wrath of his girlfriend, into the dining room, still skeptical, because he _recognized_ the voice of the man she was conversing with. And apparently, Naruto recognized him, because he stood up, knocking the chair down behind him, pointed his finger, and shouted, "YOU!!!!"_

Chapter One

S_o, Hinata-chan, what's it like_ dating the next Hokage?" Naruto asked as Hinata dabbed nervously at her Ichiraku Ramen with her chopsticks. A light blush tickled her face. She lifted a noodle, raising it to her eye level, and let it fall back into the bowl. Naruto glanced first at her, then at her food. Smirking, he leaned in close to her. Her face reddened, and she brought her chopsticks to her mouth.

"You gonna eat that?" he whispered in her ear. She tapped his nose.

"Naruto-kun, you brought me here to eat, not so you could eat my food." Laughing lightly, he wrapped his arms around her, totally oblivious of her beet red face. She squirmed a little. It was only their second date, and although she had been dreaming about this for almost her entire life, she was never prepared when he randomly hugged her like he just had.

"C'mon," he whispered in her ear again, grabbing her free hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Lets go for a walk. The moonlight's so pretty." Hinata looked at her half finished bowl.

"B-but Naruto-kun," she stuttered, "I'm not done yet." Smiling, Naruto got up and spun her stool around till she was facing him. Grabbing her bowl from the table and the chopsticks from her slightly shaking hand, he picked up a couple of noodles and held the chopsticks to her mouth.

"Eat. Night has only just started." Blushing even more so, she closed her mouth around the chopsticks, carefully, then hungrily, as she had forgotten that she was indeed very famished. Naruto chuckled, and continued to feed her until the bowl was empty. Ayame, who was running the place that night, held out her hand expectantly for the money. Hinata started to pull out a twenty, when Naruto placed his hand on hers and proceeded to pull out two tens from his pocket. Ayame took the money from them and bid them goodbye as they started walking out of the booth, Naruto's fingers still entwined with hers. They started walking on the dirt path that led to Hinata's house, chattering aimlessly about how nice the moon was when Naruto suddenly pulled her into the trees.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going? My father will be upset with you if we're not back soon." Her question was ignored as he pulled her deeper into the forest, her sandals soaking from the moss that was still damp from the previous night's rain. They ran like this, with Naruto in the lead, pulling Hinata behind him as her hair whipped around in the light wind, until they reached a small, grassy clearing. He continued to pull her until they reached a large rock near the edge of the forest on the other side. The moonlight filtered through the gap in the trees, lighting both their faces up with blue shadows. Naruto let go of her hand.

"Come on. We'll come back here, there's just somewhere I want to show you first." Hinata stayed standing, gazing up at the moon, her pale eyes reflecting it's icy glow. She followed him back into the forest, till she reached a clearing that was pitch black. Even the moon didn't show through.

"Hinata-chan, can you use your Byakugan please?" she nodded, and activated it. She could see a small path going through a large clump of bushes.

"Now," Naruto asked, taking both her small hands in his two large ones, "Can you lead us along the path to the empty space, there?" Happy that the darkness was hiding her permanent blush, she guided them to the empty patch of earth. Naruto spun her around and pulled up her headband to cover her eyes. She let out a small squeak of protest, but he slid one hand up to cover her mouth.

"Shhhh…Hinata-chan, you gotta be quiet for this to work," he whispered in her ear, making her heart purr. He brought his other hand up to his mouth, and let out a long, shrill, whistle. At the same time, he untied her headband and took his hand off of her mouth. She opened her eyes…

… and was nearly blinded by the hundreds of fireflies that swirled around the two of them, flitting between their bodies and creating a vortex of light. She was facing Naruto, and he stared at her as she was illuminated by the orange light that surrounded them. He tentatively put a hand to her face, drawing her attention to him. She looked at him, her eyes full of light and happiness. Carefully putting his other hand on her face, he pulled her closer till their noses were no more than an inch apart. She smiled, tiny and serene, and closed her eyes just as his lips met hers.

And suddenly, it was black. The fireflies had gone out, and the air was thick with the aura of evil. Drawing apart, Naruto clutched Hinata closer to him, in attempt to protect her from the something neither of them could see. A low chuckle was heard from deeper within the forest, and a tall figure stepped into the clearing. Naruto pulled up a rasengan-

-and a large white thing whacked the side of his head as he fell to the ground, disturbing the fireflies once again. The dark figure grabbed Hinata's upper arm, and with less force, applied the same sort of knockout. He snickered to himself. The organization was going to have fun tonight.

Naruto woke in the clearing to the bright sunlight stabbing into his eyes. With a weak groan, he rubbed the back of his head, and found, to his surprise, that it was badly cut. Suddenly, he shot up, only to stumble.

"Hinata-chan!" he called to the empty forest. "HINATA!!!"


End file.
